


My Phantom Thief Academia AU

by HotCocoaMocha



Series: Phantom Pages [2]
Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Gen, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: A collection of ideas for an AU that literally nobody asked for.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Series: Phantom Pages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605871
Kudos: 10





	My Phantom Thief Academia AU

_**{April **, 2 years ago}** _

_This is Isshiki Wakaba, government researcher for cognition-based Quirks. On orders of the director, I have been assigned to study and document the subjects CQP-001 and CQP-062, dubbed [*****] and [*****] respectively._

_Observation will begin tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m._

**_{Recording 1}_ **

_CQP-062 has demonstrated manipulative qualities with h—er, their Quirk. Notably, they are able to change how they appear in front of others, though it seems they can only cause a certain few at a time to see those changes. It's almost like a TV personality._

_On such appearance is that of a...I'm not sure what, but it seems to be reminiscent of a [*****] show. Another appearance they have taken on is that of a hooded figure with rather polite manners...for a thief. They told me that was, apparently, my idea of what a gentleman thief looks like, which implies that they are not always in control of who sees what when activating their Quirk._

_CQP-001, on other hand, has yet to demonstrate anything..._

**_{Recording 4}_ **

_CQP-062's Quirk seems to have other effects. A mentally and emotionally healthy individual, for example [*****]._

_Like before, CQP-001 has yet to exhibit anything._

**_{Recording 14}_ **

_CQP-001 has finally done something... Although, we're not exactly sure what._

_They seem to have some kind of...sedative ability. The other researchers and I could feel the effects, even though we were outside and far away from the testing room._

_One moment, we were just going about our business as usual, and the next thing we knew it was already closing time._

_Of course, it could be that we simply lost track of time, but..._

**_{Recording 24}_ **

_Something's not right with CQP-062. Ever since [*****] showed up, they've [*****], almost like they're hungry, despite being fed an hour ago._

_CQP-001 has been strangely as well._

_The director believes the sudden change may be useful for future reference, but...I don't know._

_Something feels very wrong here._

**_{Recording 42}_ **

_I don't know what happened, or what the deal is between [*****] and CQP-062, but the subject is now unstable. I'm jumping the gun here, but the subject may be linked to the [*****] and [*****] in the researchers and the other inspectors. Somehow, I've been spared, but I don't know how long that will last._

_I have requested that [*****] and other certain individuals be forbidden from entering the lab for their own safety._

_CQP-001 has gone back to doing nothing, but somehow I feel they have something to do with all of this._

**_{Recording 49}_ **

_[REDACTED]_

**_{Recording 56}_ **

_[REDACTED]_


End file.
